Aru Hi, Yuki ga Futta Toki
by Kurosu
Summary: That Day, When the Snow Fell. One-shot DaiMi/MiSuke. A freakin' Mimi & Daisuke! It's more of friendship than anything.


**SEMI-IMPORTANT NOTES -** _Digimon_... not mine. Like I said from my last one-shot (the MiChi), here's the DaiMi. I kept on thinking about that episode of the DigiWorld Tour where Daisuke was in NYC with Mimi (and the others), so here's a one-shot of them together... after that.  
  
This would've been a perfect read around Christmas, but... I went ahead and posted for the fans.  
  
And I apologize for making Japanese titles and throwing some Japanese words in, but I just feel it sounds more umm, romantic in their original language.  
  
  
  
**ARU HI, YUKI GA FUTTA TOKI**  
(That Day When the Snow Fell)  
  
written by K-chan  
  
  
  
In the lush of cold whiteness, the harmony and peace settled into city as the seasonal holiday of winter drifted by. The day was dying into darkness as the citizens scattered home to spend time with their families, but for those who were far from people they loved and missed, it was a time of remembrance in solitude. Perhaps the loneliness was unbearable, but to share those times with someone who could relate... was priceless.  
  
With the noise of the lively city mingling with the holiday music, two rookie digimons found themselves bustling through the blankets of snow as their human partners took in the serenity of the park. The little blue digimon peeked around the statue in search of his companion in a game of hide-n-seek but was unsuccessful in the attempt. Frowning, he was determined to find the sneaky digimon, who was apparently a master of eluding in her familiar setting of New York City.  
  
"Huh?" he looked dumbfounded, searching behind a group of trees, "She was just over here... right?"  
  
In the next second, he fell over flat-faced on the snow... after being hit by a snowball. He sat up, shaking the crust of snow from his head and looked around for the culprit. He spotted her among the snow-covered flowers, grinning, with another snowball in hand. "Palmon!" he protested, "No fair!" Being as mischievous as the plant digimon, he started to gather up the snow into his hand and managed to make a decent ball. He was hit by another one from Palmon, but he brushed it aside, preparing to launch his own attack, "Get ready 'cause you're gonna get it!"  
  
"Do your worse, Veemon!" she giggled and scurried within the flowers to hopefully avoid his snowball. He grinned and launched the ball, making missle sounds until it crashed on top of Palmon's pink floral head. In a cry of having been hit, she jumped out from the flower patch and began to retaliate with handfulls of snow. "Lucky shot!" she said, and both laughed, playfully pitting fists of snow at each other.  
  
"Okay okay, break it up, you two!" Daisuke ordered, walking into the space between the digimons only to get splattered with snow by the two of them. "HEY!" he cried indignantly as the two creatures rolled on the ground in laughter, "Can both of you be a littler mature here?" In a huff, he started to make some snowballs and pitted them against the digimons, who suddnly cried in protest at the surprise attack. "Gyaahaha!" the boy laughed, throwing several more at the fleeing pair, "Now see who's the best!"  
  
Veemon and Palmon teamed up together, building their snow fortress to strategize against their human friend. "Now WHO'S the mature one?" Veemon uttered, and his current partner giggled, gathering up more snow for their ammunitions. Daisuke ran behind a statue for cover, and in five minutes, the snowball war commenced.  
  
The shouts of pain -- obviously pretend -- and laughter echoed in the park and finally reached Mimi's ears as she made her way back to her friends from Japan, after seeing Michael off. She returned to the park scene with a big smile, watching the snowballs flying through the air and every now and then hitting their targets. It was such an adorable sight, and a feeling of nostalgia washed over her as she felt the tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
She missed her old home, her old life back in Japan. Even if this was the second Christmas she spent with her family away from her home country and she had fitted in perfectly with the NY lifestyle, it still felt alien to her sometimes and even a bit of homesickness. Her family and friends were still back on the other side of the world.  
  
And to see those familiar faces again was the one thing she wanted in the world.  
  
Mimi looked up at the evening sky, searching for a bright star that would grant her wish. Despite the reality of the situation, she would still wish and hope for that one day when she would reunite with her childhood friends forever. She was a dreamer and would continue to dream, no matter what.  
  
"Hey, Mimi!" Daisuke called, "What's wrong?"  
  
Seeing that he was running over to her, she sniffled and quickly dried the faint tears, "Oh nothing! Just something getting in my eye." He nodded, uncertain of whether to believe her or not. He had seen that faraway look in her eyes as she gazed up at the stars. In that brief moment, she had appeared unearthly as if she was a stranded angel wanting to return to her home in the heavens. He blushed at the thought and glanced back to the two digimons wrestling in the snow after their snowball war had tired google-boy out.  
  
"You guys had a lot of fun there," Mimi smiled.  
  
"Yeah, we sure did," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"So, when are you and Veemon heading back?"  
  
"Soon," he said quietly, "I think." They looked over at the laughing digimons again, and Daisuke felt horrible for having to tell his partner that they would have to go home soon and ruin the fun. They looked very happy playing together and got along so well.  
  
"Tell them..." Mimi began, and he turned to look at her face, "I really miss them." She knelt down to the ground and grabbed some snow, only to throw it back onto the rest again. "It's just not the same without them. To hear them, to see them... To know that they're right by my side."  
  
Daisuke stood there, staring down at her hunched over form like she was crying, and felt numb as if he couldn't find the words to comfort her. He didn't know what it felt like to suddenly thrown into a foreign city across the globe where life must start anew again, and adding to the unfamiliarity was the homesickness. He realized that, having fought side by side with her and now standing next to her, he was her only connection to the life she had back in Odaiba. Still, he wasn't sure of the right words to tell her, but...  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. He brushed a hand through his hair and chuckled nervously, "I... I really don't know what to say, but I think... I know how you feel." He quickly added, "A little bit."  
  
He plopped down onto the wet, cold ground next to her. She adjusted herself into a comfortable position as he began to tell her what he truly felt, "Even if I'm there with them, I feel like I'm not there. I know I'm not the smartest, maturist guy in the world, and I guess I goof around too much, but they should appreciate me sometimes! You know, like not take me for granted.  
  
"Especially Hikari," he grumbled, staring at the white ground. Mimi raised an eyebrow at him as he sighed, "I guess I am an idiot like Miyako says... And maybe if I was more like TK, then Hikari will..."  
  
"NONSENSE!" the girl admonished, and he stared wide-eyed at her. "You shouldn't change yourself because of that! Just because Hikari doesn't love you in the way you want her to, she wouldn't want you to change for her sake!"  
  
"But... I really like her," he said quietly, looking away.  
  
Frowning, Mimi placed her hands on both sides of his face and turned him to look at her, "Daisuke, you're really a great guy. If Hikari can't see that, then... well, too bad for her, right? And besides, what if there's a girl out there who likes a funny, cute guy like you, hmm?" He blinked at her, and she rolled her eyes, "Hey, don't look at me like I'm delirious." He continued to blink, doing his best to let her words sink into his head, but she couldn't get upset at his adorable cluelessness.  
  
She fell onto her back, laughing.  
  
His brow furrowed into puzzlement, "What's so funny?"  
  
"I think this will be the best Christmas I'll ever have," she smiled up to him. "Here," she patted to the ground next to her, indicating for him to join her, "let's make snow angels."  
  
He blinked again, "'Yuki no tenshi'?" She nodded and demonstrated by spreading her arms and legs and moving it back and forth, pushing against the snow until an impression of her form was left in the snowy ground. She stood up for him to see, and he smiled, lying down next to the already made one, and tried it himself.  
  
"Hey, what are you two doing?" Veemon asked, walking over to them with Palmon.  
  
"Snow angels!" the plant digimon shouted with glee and began to make one too. Veemon just shrugged and joined her. "They're so cute! And we have four this year, Mimi!" The girl giggled as Daisuke stood up, wondering what was funny. He realized what it was when he saw his digimon partner flailing his arms and legs wildly. And when the last of the snow angels was complete, the two kids doubled over in laughter because Veemon's snow angel looked more like a snowball. He had gotten carried away in the fun that he overdid the distinct figure.  
  
"Veemon," Palmon groaned in disappointment.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That looks nothing like an angel! It looks more like a lopsided riceball!"  
  
"So it's a snow riceball! Big deal!"  
  
"A delicious-looking riceball," Mimi giggled.  
  
"Aaah, I'm SO HUNGRY!!" both Daisuke and Veemon cried, since they had put a lot of energy in playing around.  
  
"Me too," Palmon agreed.  
  
"Hmm, that's not good," Mimi said. "Veemon needs the strength to digivolve home too." At the mention of 'home', Daisuke looked at her to see what sort of expression she wore, but she was smiling even if there was a little sadness in her brown eyes. "I'm sure mama will be happy to have guests for dinner, so why don't we had to my place." Veemon and Palmon cheered, and Daisuke nodded.  
  
"Let's get going then!" she cheered and started to lead the way.  
  
They strolled towards the exit of the park, and by the time they were out, tiny flakes of white began to fill the air, dancing down from the heavens to add to the precious moment between understanding friends. "Hey... it's snowing," Daisuke said. The digimons, holding each other's hands, danced around in circle at the exciting weather while Daisuke and Mimi gazed up at the skies and then looked at each other, exchanging content smiles.  
  
  
  
_'Hey, Mimi.'  
  
_ _'Yes?'  
  
_ _'I was thinking... Umm... Uuh... Well...'  
  
_ _'Daisuke. Just say it.'  
  
_ _"Heh... Well, I was wondering... If you'd like to come to Japan with me and Veemon for the holidays. I mean, if it's okay with your parents. You can spend it with us, and we'll just use the DigiPorts to get you home...'  
  
_ _'...'  
  
_ _'I know, I know... It's a stupid idea, but I just thought...'  
  
_ _'Daisuke...'  
  
_ _'Since you miss Odaiba and all...'  
  
_ _'Daisuke...'  
  
_ _'I bet the others'll be happy to see you too...'  
  
_ _'DAISUKE MOTOMIYA!'  
  
_ _'...'  
  
_ _'You're such a wonderful guy, Daisuke. Funny, energetic, considerate... and cute.'  
  
_ _'Uuh... cute?'  
  
_ _'Yes, you cute, clueless boy! You are SO lucky that I happened to like clueless guys, or else I'd pound you senseless!'  
  
_ _'Hontou ni?'_ (Really?)_  
  
_ _'Hontou! Anta wa baka... dakara... anta ga suki!' _(Really! You're an idiot/clueless... so... I like you!)  
  
  
  
**. T H E . E N D .**  
  
  
  
Okay, so MAYBE Daisuke is a TAD out of character in the second half... And it's not THAT romantic... just sweet and cute, and more of friendhip than anything. Oh well... I think it was all right.  
  
Anyway, after the MiChi story, I began to enjoy writing the dialogue and situation between two characters, rather than the whole lot of them, but this story had a special case with their digimons. I thought Palmon & Veemon were cute together, especially in a snowball fight, so that scene was added and became the transition to their human partners.  
  
Oh, and I don't like DaiKari... I'll tolerate it, only IF it's an obvious TaKari in a story. Okay, bai bai! [runs off to actually do some homework now]  
  



End file.
